


Questions and Answers

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: first kiss. Inspired by the paper bag scene in 1.18. Er, it went a little farther than a kiss. Really pretty silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

Steve grabbed the paper bag out of Danny’s hand and made to look in it. “What’s in here?”

“Leave that alone. Do I poke my nose into your personal belongings? No, I do not.” Danny lunged for the bag.

Steve laughed and held it above his head, smug.

“Oh, so now we’re ten?” Danny rolled his eyes before jumping at it. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Just give it to me.”

“Not until you tell me what’s in it.” Steve raised his arm higher.

“If you think I’m gonna tell you now, you are sadly mistaken, my friend,” Danny said. He jumped a few more times, breathing harder.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re like a Jack Russell terrier?”

Steve grunted as his ass hit the ground. Danny’s chest pressed up tightly against his and a big sloppy grin spread across Danny’s face. “What did you do that for?” Steve asked.

“Must have tripped,” Danny said.

Steve snorted. “Uh huh.” He blew a few long strands of blond hair out of his mouth. It was hanging in Danny’s eyes, loose, and he had a strong urge to push it out of the way. Danny’s body was warm and heavy against his. This close up, his eyes were a vivid shade of blue.

“I....” Steve gave up talking. He didn’t have any words anyway. The bag had fallen out of his hand, leaving his fingers free to spread over Danny’s back, to feel the hard planes of muscle under his blue button-down shirt.

Danny was unusually silent. His hand wrapped around Steve’s shoulder, then moved up to rest on his neck, the bare skin above his collar; his gaze lingered on Steve’s lips. “Shut up, I’ll kill you if you say another word,” he said. He closed the gap between them and kissed Steve on the mouth.

Steve let him. He didn’t push him off, didn’t struggle. Danny’s lips moved against his and a rush of heat rolled up from his groin, like fire catching on dry kindling. He wanted it, wanted Danny, more than anyone ever before, he realized. In a daze, he folded his arms around Danny and pressed his mouth hard into his. Danny’s mouth was like a newly discovered country whose every curve and dip Steve needed to map with his delving tongue. Their lips and tongues grappled, slipped into the warm, moist heat of each other's mouths, farther, deeper.

Danny rocked his hips into his and Steve gasped when he felt the prominent bulge in his pants. Yes, more of that. He bucked up into Danny and ground his own hardness into his, the rigid length of Danny’s cock a sharp-sweet drag of pleasure that made him ache for more. Desperate to get closer, to feel every inch of him – now - he hooked a leg around the back of Danny’s, but still it wasn’t enough. He twisted a hand in the back of Danny’s shirt. “Danny...,” Steve breathed.

Danny panted into his mouth, gripped his arms, hips now pulsing into Steve’s in a steady rhythm. “Steve... Fuck.”

Their legs slid together, the swelling thickness between them not quite enough through the layers of fabric. They rutted up against each other, breathless, hot, until Danny shoved his hand between them, under the pants, under the briefs, to wrap a fist around Steve’s bare cock. He yanked on it.

Like a lit fuse, Steve’s senses went into overload. He latched his mouth onto Danny’s, sucked his tongue down like it was water, and came hard and intense, right in his pants.

He kept his mouth on Danny’s through the aftershocks and stuck his hand down his pants to return the favor. His fingers encountered warm skin, thick and demanding. A few firm twists around the silky tautness and Danny broke away from the kiss, breath harsh and moist against Steve’s cheek. He tensed, bit down on Steve’s neck, and came with a shudder and a groan.

“Oh, Jesus,” Danny murmured into Steve’s shoulder, body limp like a blanket.

Steve cupped the back of Danny’s neck and stroked the short hair at his nape. “Yeah, that was unexpected,” he said. He reached for the paper bag. “So. Are you gonna tell me what’s in here now?”


End file.
